Unwanted
by XxKissMyEyesAndLayMeToSleepxX
Summary: Set after Blood Promise- What if Dimitri found Rose before she graduated what happens if he kidnapped her again, but this time it wasn't just her life on the line.  My first Fan Fic please rate
1. Chapter 1

I woke up shaking in fear this was the 3rd night in the row I had not gotten any sleep, because every time I closed my eyes I saw **HIM. **All his Strigoi features, his red eyes that sickened me every time I looked into them, his pale skin and sharp fangs that had bitten into my skin oh so many times. Ever since I had gotten that note that he had sent me, I felt like something was following me I had decided not to tell Lissa but there was only so much I could hide from her, I didn't want to freak her out with all that has been going on lately, Christian breaking up with her, Avery trying to kill her so she could bond with her. I got out of bed and looked at my clock; it was 2:30pm. Which in my time it was 2:30am, I went over to my closet and got out some cloths. There was no way I could go to sleep now, I went into the bathroom and turned the hot water on full blast, feeling the hot water on my skin felt good after about 10 minutes I got out and wrapped a towel around myself. I pressed my hand against the mirror and rubbed it in circles; as soon as I did I saw someone's reflection behind me. I screamed and whipped around, and saw nothing, I closed my eyes and half sighed half whimpered. Great not alone did I have sleeping problems I was going insane, Great. I got dressed and let my wet hair dry naturally; I walked out of the bathroom and sensed someone was in the room. No not only in the room but behind me, I spun around my fist coming at the intruder, I hit there hand then felt a burn pain shoot through my arm.

"OWW!" me and the intruder hissed at the same time. Then I heard a oh to familiar laugh, I sighed.

"CHRISTAN!" I hissed

"Do you always start your mornings like this?" he laughed "I head you scream and was about to burn the door down then figured you might be naked and trust me not a good mental image"

I grabbed a shoe off of the ground and throw it at him half hearted not really wanting to do too much damage. I looked down at my hand and saw I had a burn on my hand. This was going to slow my training down.

"What are you doing in here, don't you have anyone else to grace with your annoying presents?" I asked

"Sorry I dumped Lissa and Adrian's not as fun and full of energy" he said sarcastically walking over and sat on my bed.

"Make yourself at home" I mumbled under my breath "Look Christian I don't want to be rude-"

"Sure you do" he smiled

"Fine, yes I do I want you out" I glared "What are you doing in here anyway"

"Just to hang out"

"Why would you-"then It hit me, he wanted to talked to someone with the experience as him. I sighed and sat next to him. I looked at him then he asked something that caught me off guard.

"What was it like?" he meant loosing Dimitri.

"At first it was like someone had ripped my heart out of chest and threw it away, it was even worse that I didn't have Lis, when I saw him the way he was I hesitated, he looked so much like the old Dimitri it was startling. After I killed him it got better because I knew it was what he wanted, once I got that note from him my heart broke all over again"

"What do you know the mighty Rose Hathaway has a heart" Smart ass

"You're an asshole you know that?"

"Yup"

We talked for a long time then it was time for me to go to Practise with Alberta. I got to the gym and found her there.

"Sorry I'm late, Guardian Petrov"

"Don't make it a habit Miss Hathaway"

"So what are we doing today?"

"You're coming with me" she said and stared walking, I followed her confused; we ended up in Headmistress Kirova.

"Miss Hathaway" Kirova stood with a funny look on her face, like she regretted what she was about to tell me I stepped back. "You're mother...well...-"

"I don't want any sympathy just tell me what's going on" Kirova stood up straight and spoke

"You're mothers charge got attacked at the court, she was on duty, apparently there were a group of them...she got kidnapped"

I froze in the middle of the room.

I felt Alberta pat my back,

"Who?" the words formed

"They don't know, but there doing everything they can to find her, but there more worried about the Queen"

"Screw the Queen" I hissed

"Miss Hathaway!" Kirova hissed. I turned around, pushed past Alberta and ran, I didn't quite know where but I didn't care, hadn't this world taken enough from me? I ended up at Lissa's door, she opened it her hair on end. I could tell I had woken her, I threw my arms around her and cried. She only just caught me. I felt her surprise through the bond, finally my tear dried up and I let go. She stepped aside and let me in, I sat on her bed. She came and sat down next to me she studied me trying to figure out what was wrong but failed horribly.

"My Mum got kidnapped" I sobbed. Her Jade green eyes showed surprised.

"It was him wasn't it?" she asked

All I could do was nod.

She pulled me toward her and hugged me I took comfort in her. All of a sudden there was a shrieking siren, I winced a little. Me and Lis looked at each other, Stan came shot through the door.

"Do you not hear the siren" he yelled. We both shot up me in front we walked along side Stan

"What's the Siren for" I asked

"It tells us there a Stringoi on campus" I froze, Lissa not expecting to stop I so suddenly bumped into me.

_Little warning next time _she sent to me through the bond.

"We don't have all day Hathaway" Stan expressed. I grabbed Lissa's hand and charged forward as soon as Stan rounded the corner I turned us both around and headed in the other direction. I turned left and bumped into someone. My heart stopped, I heard a familiar sigh and looked up and let out a breath.

"Can you ever follow the rules Rose?" Sydney asked

"I'm more of a rule breaker" I said, I felt Lissa's confusion. "Oh sorry Sydney, Lissa, Lissa, Sydney" I introduced them.

"Hi" Lissa said politely offering her hand, Sydney was about to growl something, I glared at her and she offered her hand to. Nausea rolled over me.

"We have to get out of the open" I said. We started walking when Sydney spoke

"What's the whole fancy siren thing for"

"Strigoi" Lissa and me said at the same time.

Sydney went pale.

"The church" Lissa said

"Ok princess this is no time to prey" Sydney snapped

"Hey" I hissed at Sydney, I felt that what Sydney said had hurt Lis. "She meant hide in the church and it's actually not a bad idea, but it's too risky"

"We can run" Lissa whispered

"Can you" I asked Sydney

"I'm not disabled" she snapped again

"No, but you will be if you don't stop snapping" I hissed. She looked shaken for a second then nodded. I grabbed Lissa by the hand and started running, we were almost there but then Sydney stopped in fear. I looked over her shoulder and froze. There was the Stringoi that had broken into the school, he smirked at me. It was him. It was Dimitri


	2. Chapter 2

My heart skipped a beat I almost let history repeat itself by hesitating, but right know it wasn't just my life on the line. I pushed Sydney behind me putting myself in front of both Lissa and Sydney; I could feel Lissa's shock for seeing him like this.

"Sydney get Lissa out of here" I whispered, I felt Sydney turn around, and then stop. I reached into Lissa's mind and saw more Strigoi standing there; I turned my focus back to Dimitri who still had that creepy smirk on his face. If I attacked him the others would attack Lissa and I wasn't going to risk her, and he knew that, I walked backwards toward Sydney and Lissa. I was braced and ready for anything or anyone to come at us, Dimitri was the first to attack he sprang at me with impossible speed. Somehow I managed to get Sydney and Lissa on the ground along with myself. as soon as he was a metre or two away from us flames burst between us. Dimitri Sprung backwards, I got up and faced the others there was like 2 or 3easily defeat able, if I had someone that wasn't Human or Moroi with me. They all hissed at me, the flames behind me were getting weaker and I started to panic, I had no Stake there were four Strigoi around us and I was scared. Me Rose Hathaway was scared. Not only for my life, but for Lissa's and Sydney's too. The Flames from behind me vanished, I swung around just in time to see Dimitri coming for me, and all of a sudden I was on the ground with Dimitri on top of me. I struggled to get him off of me, but I couldn't, he was to strong. I heard Lissa scream as someone grabbed her, I used my entire body weight to try and push Dimitri off but it didn't work.

"Roza, Roza" he whispered in my ear. "You should have stayed with all the guardians you would of been safer" I felt a tear run down my eye and braced myself for my death, but the only thing that came at me was his fist and that was the last thing I remember.

I woke up to someone kicking me.

"Rose! Rose!" some whispered loudly, I opened my eyes slow trying to move my arms and leg, but they wouldn't budge. I opened them in lightning speed and started struggling.

"No point I've already tried" I heard Christian say from behind me, I looked around and saw Sydney sitting next to me. It was dark the only light there was, was the fire Christian had lit but I knew he wouldn't be able to hold it for long. We were in a cave. Great.

"Where's Lissa?" I panicked, trying to find her through the bond but failing.

"He took her" Christian said

"Where?"

"How the hell would I know?"

"Stop being a smart ass, I know your only making smart comments to hide that your scared, you're scared for her" I paused "and you should be grateful that you still have her you shouldn't be pushing her away, you don't know how lucky you are to still be able to hold her in your arms and know everything's going to be ok" I half yelled half sobbed. Sydney looked confused for a seconded, and then her eyes shone with realization. I heard footsteps coming toward us.

"Put it out" He said coldly, I could almost imagine the smirk on his face.

"No" Christian tested. OMG guys these days, always have to test the limits.

"Christian put the fucking fire out" I hissed. He mumbles something I didn't quit here. As soon as he did a flash light went on and I saw Dimitri and all his Strigoi features. He walked up to us and smirked.

"You know Roza, I didn't really think you would work with a human or risks there life"

"What makes you think she's human" Christian hissed

"Christian shut up!" I exclaimed "Where's Lissa?"

"You didn't answer my question" he smiled his creepy smile

"You didn't answer mine either" I shot back

"I asked first"

"How old are you, 12?" He gave one of his cold lifeless laughs

"She's where I want her to be" he smiled and came closer to me and put his forehead to mine. "It's time to go" he whispered

"Go where?" I asked

"That would be telling" he smiled, he lent back and went behind Sydney. I saw a couple of Strigoi come from behind the shadows, Dimitri undid her ropes and past her to one of them. He went for neck.

"Hey, why the hell would you want her when you've got a Moroi here and me, she's a human, she doesn't satisfy you as much as Moroi or dhampir, so come on I'm right here come and get me"

Dimitri sighed "If you touch her I will punish you and it **will** hurt, a lot" the way he said It reminded me of when I we messing around with Jesse.

"**What's your name?" Dimitri barked**

"**J-Jesse, sir. Jesse Zeklos, sir."**

"**Mr. Zaklos, do have permission to be in this part of the dorm?"**

"**No, sir"**

"**Do you know the rules about male and female interaction around here?"**

"**Yes, sir"**

"**Then I suggest you get out of here as fast as you can before I turn you over to someone who will punish you accordingly. If I ever see you like this again" -he pointed to where I cowered, half-dressed, on the couch-"**_I __**will be the one to punish you. And it will hurt. A lot. Do you understand?**_**"**

**Jesse swallowed, eyes wide. None of the bravado he usually showed was here. Well I guess there was "usually" and there was being held in the grip of a really ripped, really tall and really pissed off Russian guy. "Yes, sir!"**

"**Then **_go_**" Dimitri released him, and, if possible, Jesse got out of there faster than Dimitri burst in.**

Boy if Jesse saw him now he would probably be 10 times as scared, again if that were even possible. I laughed to myself and looked up. Apparently Dimitri had heard me and gave me a strange look. In fact so did Christian. He undid Christian and throws him at the other one they walked off, Dimitri got the chair Christian was sitting in and put it in front of me and sat down.

"So you spear them the mind games? Great"

He just stared at me. Well two could play at that game if he wasn't going to talk neither was I, he leaned forward and stroked my face with his freezing cold hand. I flinched at the sudden contact; he smiled obviously liking taking me by surprise. He leaned forward more so he was forehead touched mine, of course I couldn't do anything with my hand and legs bound, my breathing stared to pick up. I hated him for doing this to me. He leaned forward one more time this time our lips met and kissed me. I didn't responded at first I was to shocked, when I realized what was happening I tried not to kissed him back but it was too hard. I responded kissing him hardly and passionately, I pulled out of the kissing to breathe, he started kissing along my jaw line then down my neck, letting his fangs brush my skin. I pulled back not wanting to fall into that trap again, he sighed and got up, he undid my legs first then went around and did my hands which I thought was stupid as soon as he unbound my hands I flung my fist backwards hitting him in the jaw. I got up and flung my chair at him he fell to the ground; I picked up the chair and stabbed him in the heart with him. His eyes went lifeless, well as lifeless as they could go already, telling me he was temporarily out of action. I ran as fast as I could the same way I had seen the others go, I soon found them, I flung myself at one of them catching him by surprise. It was the one that was holding Sydney I punched him in the jaw and he let Sydney go, apparently seeing this as a time to kick into action Christian burnt the one that was holding on to him. It didn't last long, I grabbed Christians arm flinging him behind me, another Strigoi came from behind the other, all 3 of them launched at me at the same time. I freaked out worrying about everyone, Ghosts came between me and the Strigoi , they all stopped mid air, I heard a familiar gasp from behind me and turned around. Lissa. I started at the Strigoi a few more seconds then turned around.

"Ok, let's go" I said and grabbed Lissa, we all ran out of the cave. And I knew that by now Dimitri would have started to wake up, but something deep inside said that he couldn't do anything with the ghosts swarming him. The ghosts started to swan me too, I started to see faces everywhere and I felt faint. I ignored them refusing to let them interfere with my great escape plan, but of course not being able to see where I was going I tripped, Lissa stopped and tried to help me up.

"No, keep going" I said. She nodded and started running again. "Go" I whispered "Go" I screamed. They all started to disappear and I started to be able to see again. I got up and started running again, I soon caught up to the others. But they had Strigoi all around them, they were hurting Lissa, which was a big mistake because she was starting to get pissed which flowed straight into me. I flung myself at the one that was torturing her, they dropped to the ground but before I could pin him down someone grabbed me from behind. I struggled to get out of there gripped but failed, whipped my head around. I saw Dimitri.

"Let me go!" I screamed

"Look what you've done" Dimitri said to Lissa. Lissa looked shocked, and through the bond she was ashamed, she tried to send me calming messages but it was too late. I was gone; Dimitri seemed to realize this too, after I didn't stop trying to get out of his grip. So he did what all Strigoi did, he bit me, it hurt at first but then pure bliss went through me, only this time he didn't stop the last thing I remember was Lissa screaming at him to stop, I passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up I was in a bed, a bed that looked horribly familiar.

"Rose, Rose" someone whispered

I shot up at lightning speed, I saw Lissa in a chair, in the other room. I didn't feel any nausea which told me that Dimitri wasn't there; I got off the bed and ran to her automatically going to the back of her. Only to see that she had and handcuffs on, I growled and throw myself back hitting my head in the process.

"Ow" I groaned, I heard Lissa laugh and I looked up. "Oh, yeah real funny" I said rolling my eyes. I got up and walk around, I looked though the bond and found out she hadn't been fed in at least 2 days. Now that I looked at her, she looked paler than usual. I sighed and tost my hair away from my neck leaning closer to her, she looked shocked for a sec then she shook her head.

"No, not after what happened with Dimitri" she whispered

"Lis, honestly you need to be fed and he's not going to feed on me half full" I hoped anyway. She looked at me for a seconded; I could see her teeth come from hiding. She leaned forward and bit down, it hurt for a second then got replaced by bliss it wasn't as strong as a strigoi bite, and personally I didn't care. I'd rather give my blood to her and not him, I decided I wouldn't let him have this power over me again; I hated being weak and pathetic it wasn't me. I was a fighter. I want to live life at the full-

"Rose?" Lissa interrupted my thoughts "Are you ok?" she asked

"I...I think I need to go lay down" I said dizzily, I got and went over to the bed I lied down resting my head on the pillow. My eyes fluttered closed and I knew there would be no opening them.

I woke up to a loud thump, and a scream. I shot up and saw that Lissa's chair was there but Lissa wasn't sitting in it, I jumped out of bed to see another Strigoi there. One I had seen before, it was Inna; I gasped and ran up to her throwing my full body weight into it. She landed flat on her back and started struggling. Again I found myself getting lifted off of another Strigoi, only this time I got flung back, straight into the wall. And oh, it hurt, I hissed and the person who had done it a found Dimitri hissing right back.

"She stared it" I moaned crawling over to where Lissa lied unconscious. Of course she wasn't dead because trust me I'd be the first to know about it.

"And she will be punished" Dimitri said waving her off like a puppy. He looked at me for a seconded then looked away. But as soon as he looked away so did I and I my part it was a bit reckless because the next thing I knew he was right in front of me. I gasp and flinch back. Lissa long forgotten, I got up and met his eyes. Well in my case met his chest, he smirked then pinned me against the wall, I didn't even know was there, he removed my hair from the side Lissa had bitting.

"Well, I can see Lissa won't need feeding" he said "But what about me?"

"You can go to hell" I hissed, he sighed and stepped back, I sunk down to the floor holding my knees to me chest. "Where are the others?" I whispered. Looked down to me.

"Somewhere that's not here"

"Really, I never would have guessed" I sarcasm dripping off my words. I heard Lissa cough and jerked my head toward her. I crawled around Dimitri and pulled Lissa into my lap, she soon came around, a Strigoi came in and asked for Dimitri to come with him. Dimitri followed him leaving me and Lissa alone.

"Are you, ok?" I nearly sobbed

She nodded. Dimitri burst back in.

"Dramatic much" I said under my breath, he ran up to me at impossible speed, grabbing by the neck and pushing me against the wall. Lissa screamed.

"What's you name" he growled, what the hell he knew my name why would be asking.

"R-Rose" I choked out, Lissa came up to him trying to push him off. He assessed me for a second,

"Where was your first time" He growled out. This was a personal question and one I hadn't told anyone.

"Go to hell" I hissed. He slammed me against the wall. Let's just say it hurt more than Christian burning me a couple of days ago. "A cabin...in the w-woods before t-the attack" I half choked half sobbed. He let me go and studied me, Lissa ran around him and though her arms around me, I welcomed her warmth while still looking at Dimitri's shaken face.

"Send her in" Dimitri yelled. Send who in? And soon I had my answer a girl that looked no older than 16 got pushed in.

I gasped, my hands falling from Lissa. She pulled back and looked at me; she turned around following my gaze, she to gasped. The girl that was standing there looked a lot like me, well not even a lot more like identical maybe a little taller, like around Lissa's height.

"Tell her your name" Dimitri hissed

"Jessica" she sobbed still struggling

"Your full name"

"Jessica...Jessica Hathaway"

Shock over came me, I had so many questions t ask her. The Strigoi that was holding her dropped her; she fell to the ground I stepped around Lissa to go up to her. Only to get restrained, Dimitri held me back.

"Wait Roza, it gets better" he smirked "What else do you know"

This time she looked straight up at me looking into my eyes. She firmly said

"I'm your sister"

* * *

**heyy do you like it.**

** Any ideas on what happens next? im kinda stuck **

**please, please, please review**


	4. Chapter 4

I stood there shaken for a second; I gave her a confused look. I was faintly aware of Dimitri still holding me; I looked at her and shook my head.

"No" I whispered. She couldn't be mum would have told me, unless I looked more like my Abe then I realized. I'd never really noticed before. But then again I only found out a couple of weeks ago that he was my dad.

"No" I said like one of those blondes on a TV show.(No offense to any blondes) Lissa stood there hands on hips and rolling eyes, _Rose honestly look at her she looks ALOT like you. You can't just ignore this._

"No? Watch me" I said out loud "Lets me go" I hissed. Dimitri let me go and I went up to her, I got down on my knees and looked at her. It was like looking in a mirror; I look closer at her and saw a bit of blue in her eyes. I raised an eyebrow and lent back, from here you could berley notice it, I stood up and helped her up, and she was Lissa's height. I gasped and took a couple of steps back.

"No" I said for the 100th time today, she couldn't be, i was a mix between my mum and dad. She couldn't be from my mum. She was Moroi, she was the same height as Lissa, she had contacts and she had makeup on. She was Moroi. But she would have had to be from the same parents, I took another step back. Through the bond I felt confusion, I turned around.

"No" I hissed "You're lying" I screamed at Dimitri "You hired someone to do something like this, you're lying, she would have told me" I was still screaming

"She was lying Roza, not me" he laughed, he actually laughed

"No" I hissed, I went up to him and gave him a shove. He caught my wrists and flung me toward him.

"Be careful Roza" he hissed all amusement gone from his eyes. His eyes that were ringed with red, I studied his face. I saw his dead coloured skin, his sharp fangs that look sick on him, his hair looked colourless to, but the thing that always stunned me the most was his eyes. His eyes were evil they were sicking; I could no longer hold my stomach. I ripped myself out of his grip and ran to the bathroom, I collapsed on the floor next to the toilet and stared chucking. I hadn't eaten anything in days, so I don't even want to know what I was chucking up, I felt Lissa come up next to me and pat my back. Not only was I chucking I was crying, when I was finished I wipped my mouth with the back of my hand and lied back on Lissa, her arms came around me and comforted me. I dont know how long it was before I got up but when I did I saw Dimitri standing in the doorway, smirking Lissa was standing behind me.

"Your coming with me" he said

"Like Hell I am" I hissed. I Stepping back and Lissa almost tripping over moving to my side. A Strigoi came from behind Dimitri, my heart stopped, I knew what he was going to do, he was going to attack. The guy next to him got in a crouching position, he sprang at Lissa I put myself in front of her but got pulled away by Dimitri. I started to struggle.

"Ok!" I yelled "I'll go with you, I'll go with you!" I yelled tears coming down my eyes.

"Good choices, Roza, Daren get off her." He obeyed. Dimitri pulled me out of the room and to the big iron looking door; he punched in a code and dragged me out. He walked up a stair case then stopped by another door punching in another code; he opened the door dragging me into the room. He closed the door and slammed me against it, I wasn't scared of him and he knew it, but I was scared of what he could do to Lissa and my so called sister. He crushed his lips against mine, I tried to pull him off but couldn't but after a few seconds the only thing I wanted was to bring him closer. I kissed him back savouring each touch, he lifted me against the wall pinning me to it, I wrapped my legs around his waist without breaking our lip contact. He was still pushing me up against the wall, finally I had to pull back and breathe, and Dimitri started kissing my neck not really caring if his fangs made contact with my skin. I gasped in pleasure; I had to gather up all my willpower so I wouldn't push him against my neck, when I started to think right, I cringed.

"No" I whisper (my word for the day) I push against his chest, trying to free myself. He laughed

"No, what Roza, you wanted this as much as I did" he whispered in my ear, nibbling just behind my ear. I gasped and pushed him again.

"I said no" I put more force in my voice. He growled and put me down.

"I got to go" he growled

"To feed on innocent human being" I said before thinking, he whipped around and glared at me. I took a couple of steps back.

"I will be back later" he hissed, slamming the big door behind him. I turned around and face the big room, I plopped myself down on the couch, reaching into Lissa's head.

"_Are you ok?" Lissa asked Jessica_

"_I'm fine" _

"_This is going to sound a bit weird but are you Moroi"_

_She nodded _

"_Wow, I never knew Rose looked so much like her Dad, so who is your mum? If you don't mind-"_

"_Its fine, but...this is going to sound really weird but Janine Hathaway is my mother, trust me I've even tried to prove it wrong" She whispered, Lissa was shaken for a sec._

"_W-what do you specialize in?"_

"_You first" Jessica said _

"_Spirit" Lissa said without hesitating. Jessica stared for a second then answered_

"_Same" _

_Lissa was really shocked; she didn't know there were so many Spirit users. She looked at Jessica; she seemed to be somewhere else,_

"_You have a bond" she blurted without thinking and she admittedly regretted saying it._

"_Well so do you" Jessica said _

"_H-How did you know I had one, I mean from your expression it was obvious"_

"_The way you and Rose put each other first, if any normal person had ran off, his or her best friend wouldn't have risked their life to see if they were ok"_

"_That's not much to go on" she whispered _

"_Your right but you confirmed that when you recognized I had a bond" suddenly Dimitri was in the room leaning against the wall._

"_Lissa, Lissa, Lissa its all she cares about now" he walked forward, Lissa was frozen. Everybody could see that, Jessica put herself in front of Lissa; Lissa was as shocked as me. Dimitri made a hand gesture and suddenly there was that Daren guy. He stepped in front of Dimitri and walked toward them._

"_You're going to stay away from us" Jessica said calmly, he stopped and moves back a little before continuing his pace toward them. Lissa Grabbed Jessica's hand and came forward, Lissa made eye contact with Daren and she hoped Jessica did to._

"_You are going to stay away from us" Lissa said putting as much force in her voice as possible. I could briefly see Dimitri looking at Lissa. _

I pulled myself make into my head, jerking up. A human girl was standing there, I studied her for a second, she had grey eyes and long red hair. She wasn't tall but she looked smart, I flung myself at her.

"What is the code to the door?" I asked

"I... I can't he will kill me." She said

"It either I kill you or he will and trust me I won't make it quick"

"1659874" she sobbed out

"Again" jez this seemed familiar

"_1659874" _

"_The other door" I said_

"_There the same"_

"_No there not"_

"_They are I swear, he changed then to all the same" she sobbed. I got off of her and dragged her to the bed room and chucked her in, I slammed the door and broke the door handle taking out the part that mad it turn. She wouldn't be getting out in awhile. I walked to the door and punch in the numbers, it opened and I walked out, I walked down the stairs and came to the door. I punched in the numbers again, but this time it didn't work, the bitch was lying, I search back into my memories and tried to remember the code Inna had told me. I punch in those numbers and heard a click, I opened it and heard a scream, I ran in and saw Daren had broken free of the compulsion. I flung myself at him, pulling him down to the ground, I pinned him there and continually punch him, someone came up behind me and handed me a stake. I jerked around and saw Jessica, where she had gotten the stake was beyond me, I grabbed Daren by the shoulder and drove the stake through his heart. He went still and I looked around, I heard clapping and saw Dimitri come from the shadows, I tried really hard to mix my emoticons, everything was in slow motion from there. Dimitri sprang at me. I got the stake ready. Someone knocked me out the way. I looked up and saw a guy there he was fight Dimitri. Ghosts came between them, the real world speed caught up and all I could look at was Dimitri fighting of ghosts, and what made it weirder was they weren't my ghosts. They were his._


	5. Chapter 5

He was shadow kissed; he was Jessica's bond mate. The ghost between then disappeared, but that didn't matter because he was going to stake Dimitri.

"NOOOO!" I screamed. The guy whipped round, which gave Dimitri the perfect shot. I sprang toward Dimitri, taking him by surprise, I pinned Dimitri down.

"Get them out of here" I screamed. I briefly saw him nod

"Rose-"

"Lis, if I have to worry about all of you he's going to kill me, I **need** you to go" I said. I felt a tear run down her face, she finally nodded and ran toward Jessica. And just like that they were gone, I relax for a split second, but of course that was a split second too much. He pushed me back and I landed on the couch, at lightning speed Dimitri was on top of me, he snatched the stake from my hand and throw it across the room. I tried to push him off but it didn't work.

"Get off me" I hissed.

"Why would I do that" He smirked. He was so close, and to make it worse he was very slowly coming closer, I grab the back of his neck and pull him closer. Crushing his lips to mine, savouring the taste of his skin, his lips travelled down my neck and I felt his mouth open. I pushed him away flinging him backwards; I scrambled to my feet and ran to the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I was breathing hard, _what had I been doing, I was kissing someone that wanted to kill me. Make me the walking dead even. _I looked around looking for an escape, a window; anything that would get me out of here, the door came crashing down. He walked in smiling, I honestly don't know how he could be so calm, if this was me I would be pissed. Dimitri ran forward circling wrapping his fingers around my neck; I gagged a little as he exposed my neck to his canines. I struggled trying to slip out of his grip, his teeth sank into my skin and I let out a little yelp. Until a rush of bliss shot through me, I sank to the floor moaning, Dimitri following me. I was about to pass out when he pulled away, I was confused for a second, until he bit himself, lowering his wrist to my mouth. With as much strength as I could manage I pulled away, he chuckled. He grabbed the back of my head, making me meet his wrist, as soon as his blood touched my lips. I couldn't help myself, I gripped his arm digging my nails in, it tasted amazing, better than chocolate and if you knew me you would know I can live without chocolate. Eventually everything went black before I passed out I heard Lissa scream for me tell me to hold on. But I couldn't a single tear ran down my eye. I passed out.

I woke up, to mind splitting screech. I shot up from where I was and screamed, there was hair sticking to my face, I swear I looked like one of those freaks from a TV show. I looked around helplessly, everything was bright and my throat was burning. My throat was on fire, I started scratching it.

"You're awake" Someone boomed in my ears

"Don't talk so loud" I hissed

"It will get better after a feed" his voice was quieter; he walked up to me, grabbing my hand. "Come on" he whispered. Tugging me into the other room, that's when I heard it, blood flowing in her veins. I even smelt her fear, it poured off her body like water, I tried to launch at her but Dimitri stopped me.

"What are you doing?" I hissed

"Wait" he whispered "Brittany come" she was the girl that I had gotten the numbers from

"Can you let me go now" I moaned in frustration. He chuckled.

"Go for it" he whispered letting me go. I flew across, pushing her to the floor and sinking my teeth into her, her blood was warm and thick. It was amazing feeling her blood flow from her and into me, it was better than when Dimitri was drink from me and honestly I don't even know how he could stop. When I drank that last drop of blood, it was like an explosion of pure bliss. I pulled out my teeth, and gasped, taking long deep breaths. I felt someone's arms encircle around me and kiss my neck; I whipped around pulling him against, wrapping my legs around his waist. He smiled and kissed me, I wrapped my arms around his neck, lifting myself up so I was taller. He ripped off my shirt, throwing what was left of it across the room, and pinned me on the floor. Like I was his, some part of me didn't like that; I pushed him away moving away from his grip, only to get pulled back.

"Where are you going" He said kissing my neck.

"Arr...Umm nowhere" he bites a bit on my neck

"Come on" He says standing up

"What...Where are we going"

"I need to feed" he smirks; I stand up and walk with him. It was night.

"How long have I been... Asleep?" I asked

"A couple of days" he says licking my neck.

"Oh"

"Come on" he said and pulled me to the door, punches in a code and walks out. Going to the door I didn't see one Strigoi. Dimitri took me to a club, were he found someone, I wait next to him not really feeling hungry, I heard someone footsteps, my head snapped round. Someone was coming out of the door a Moroi; I got up and ran toward the Moroi and throw them on the floor, pinning them down while I exposed there neck.

"Rose, Rose, Please" she sobbed. I turned their head toward me and saw Lissa. I looked at her. I couldn't kill her, but a part of me wasn't too sure. I sprang back

"Go home" I hissed. She looked shocked at my appearance, but by now Dimitri was finished

"Rose?" I could imagine the smile on his face as he saw Lissa.

"GO" I growled at her "There nothing you can do now"

"No, Vasilisa. Stay" Dimitri said stepping in front of me

"No" I hissed flinging myself at him

**Hey guys i hope you like it i know its a bit short but do you think i should do a story on Lissa POV or just a chapter? please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**I've made some changes to this chapter, so if you've read this chapter before, i made some chages toward the end of the chapter, hope you like it.**

I Sprang at him, wrapping me legs his waist from behind. Someone else was standing there, a woman maybe a head shorter with red curly hair. It was my mum

"Rose, here" obviously she didn't see my changed features, the stake came at me. I sprang back hissing. I was in a crouching position when realization flashed into her eyes; she put her hand over mouth as she sprang at me. I sped to the left and saw her standing in front of me, in the corner of my eye I could see Dimitri walking toward Lissa.

"Well, here's a bit of a pickle, you can kill your daughter or you can go save the last dragomir" I smirked. She looked from me to Lissa then ran, toward her, she sprang at Dimitri only to get knocked down, Dimitri went for the kill. But fire came out of nowhere, he hissed and faced Christian he came toward my frozen body wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Rose, listen to me we have a cure. You could be a dhampir again" Lissa sobbed

"What makes you think I want that?" I laughed

"Please, I need you" she cried, I looked at her unable to speak. It was weird I was prepared to kill everybody. But Lissa.

"She doesn't need you anymore" Dimitri smiled

"I need you to say it, Rose or I won't believe it" I looked at her and I swear if I could I would cry.

"I don't need you" I whispered and she sank to the floor, crying.

"Come we need to get out of here" Christian said to her. I twisted out of Dimitri's arms and ran off, running as fast as my legs would carry me, I didn't know where I was going. I didn't care I needed to get away. Something hit me in the back, I screamed turning around, and faced my mum.

"Bitch!" I screamed

"I'm going to set you free" Mum sobbed, she was actually crying.

"I am free" I smiled

"No you're not look at yourself" She screamed. She pointed the gun at me

"Unless those are enchanted bullets they can't kill me" I laughed. I turned my back and felt her come at me. I turned around to see Dimitri taking down my mum, when she was out he stood up. In a flash he was next to me. He towered over me, smelling my hair, he ran his fingers over my shoulder pulling down the strap and kissing my neck.

"Come on, Roza" he whispered softly sending shivers up my spin. The next thing I remember is being pushed up against a wall in Galina's old office, kissing Dimitri. i ripped his shirt in half, letting in slip to the ground, he had already gotten my jeans and top off leaving me in nothing but my underwear. I tugged at his jeans sliding them down with his boxers, I looked down and smiled. He bent down and captured my lips and walking backwards, as soon as he got to the desk he throw me on it, climbing on top of me. He slipped of my panties down and flinging them across the room, he reached behind my back and unclipping my bra. Before I could object he pushed himself inside of me, I moaned pulling him closer, he bit me softly down my neck stopping on my breasts. He pulls himself out grabs my hips holding them down as he pushed in very slowly. Torturing me, I tried to push my hips up to meet his but he wouldn't let me.

"Faster" I gasped. He pushed down harder and faster, I screamed out. He got harder each him he pushed into me, I felt my walls tighten; Dimitri seemed to realize this to. He pulled out and pushed back him harder, I came undone screaming out him name him following after. He laid on me kissing my neck, I heard a phone ring. Dimitri looked up and sighed, he went to get off me, my arms circle around his neck. He laughed, unwrapping them and getting up, and answering his phone in Russian; he put on his pants and walked out. I stood up and saw someone in the door way, I looked around and saw nothing to cover myself; I ran over grabbing my panties, bra and Dimitri's top , I put them on then faced the intruder.

"Inna" I growled

"Rose" she smiled

"Ever heard of the word privacy" I muttered

"No, I haven't" she said

"Oh, good you finally learned English" I said. She sprang at me, I decided that I wanted her to suffer for beating me, I tried to conger the ghosts but they didn't come. They abandoned me, I lost my powers because I was Strigoi now, my family, my friends thought I was a monster. I had never felt so alone in my life, if that what they called what I was, I flashed back into reality and pushed Inna into a wall. I watched it shatter, I walked into the room she was in and punched her continuously until someone yelled my name. I stop and stepped back, Dimitri came up to me rubbing my arm.

"What happened" he whispered coldly

"The bitch attacked me" I hissed

"I did and it was worth it"

"I'm hungry" I stated. Dimitri nodded and led me to a room knocking on it; someone answered a pretty blonde that looked around 16.

"She all your Roza" Dimitri whispered. I smiled and grabbed her shoulder pulling her to me and sinking my teeth into her drink the life out of her. Her blood was 10 times better than Brittany's, she was Moroi, the same sensation as last time flooded through me. I felt stronger; I let her go and gasped in pleasure.

"You're going to have to top doing that, Roza or the little cloths you have on won't be there for long" He smirked.

"I could live with that" I smiled. Biting his bottom lip, someone cleared there throat beside us, I turned my head. A Strigoi was beside us, he was tall which indicated that he was a Moroi before he was changed.

"Someone is here to see you" he said

"I'll be right there" Dimitri said nibbling my neck

"But-"

"He said he would be right there, now fuck off" I growled, he nodded his head and walked off looking a bit shaken. I heard a familiar girly scream as someone came in with a short Moroi. Mia.

"The Dragomir princess like you asked" Daren said. I pulled Dimitri away.

"You sent them after Lissa?" I hissed

"Can I ask you a question?" Dimitri ignored me

"Anything" Daren responded

"What colour is the Princess eyes?"

"Emerald, sir" he didn't hesitate. He grabbed Mia's hair, pulling her head up, she cried out in pain.

"Then why does she have **Jade** green eyes" he growled throwing her on the floor.

"She was in the princess's chamber" Daren whispered. Dimitri sighed and walked away.

"Kill her" he called. Daren smiled and went for her neck, she screamed in fear.

"Don't touch her" I hissed. I heard Dimitri stop and turn around

"Sorry lady I only listen to the boss" Daren laughed

"Touch her and I'll rip you head of your shoulders, burn the rest of your body and put your head on one of those things you put dears on. As a warning to all Strigoi who **do not obey me**" I snarled. Daren looked at me, stepping back and putting his hands up. I stepped forward and grabbed Mia's shoulder, dragging her into a office, she looked up and gasped.

"Rose" She sobbed

"Shut up" I ordered. I could feel her shaking in fear.

"What the **hell** was that!" Dimitri growled. I spun around, throwing Mia on the ground.

"That's not the question, the question is why didn't you tell me you sent someone after Lissa?" I hissed back at him

"Things happen Rose, we kill Lissa we go down in history." He was still growling

"You had no right!" I screamed

"I had every right" he snarled "help me finish that line or you can either get the hell out" I glared at him; I grabbed Mia and pushed back him. I went to what looked like the front door opened it and walked out.

"See you around Comrade" I said before slamming the door.

**oooooh Roza and Dimka had a fight. Dont worry they cant stay away from each other for long ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

_"See you around Comrade" I said before slamming the door._

* * *

"Where are we going?" Mia sobbed

"What did I say about shutting up?" I growled

"What happened to you?" She asked. I stopped and grabbed her arms gripping them hard.

"Look, I'm trying SO hard not to sink my teeth into you, OK so I need you to shut up" I growled. All she could do was nod; I kept walking until I found a busy road. I put my hand up calling a taxi, eventually one stopped; I opened the door and shoved Mia in.

"To the airport" I said. Slamming the door, I watch as they drove off, it started raining I looked up and screamed. Sinking to the floor, and closing my eyes, I had nowhere to go and I was cold, plus I was only in Dimitri's t-shirt and under where. I heard rustling of leaves; my eyes shot open and my head snapped up, I stood up slowly preparing myself. Someone came at me obviously trying to take me by surprise. I spun around only to get knocked down and pinned to the ground; I struggled to get out of his grip.

"Let me go" I screamed

"No" Dimitri said calmly. My red eyes locked with his

"Why?" I tried to keep my voice

"I'm not going to give up on you that easily" He said. He kissed me on the forehead and loosened his grip; I reached my head up to his and kissed him. He let go of my hands so I wrapped arms around his neck and pulled him toward me. His arms wrapped around me so there was no room between us, he started to unbutton his shirt since it was the only thing I had on, I stopped him.

"Not here" I whispered. He looked at me and smiles; he lowered head kissing my neck.

"Marry me, Roza" he whispered. I pushed him away

"What?"

"Marry me" he repeated. He was serious, he wanted me to marry him, I looked at him and smiled. If he wanted to put up with my attitude for eternity, I say let him. I nodded at him

"Ok" I smiled.

"Let's go home" he said. We ran back together, we walked into a room and just lay on the bed next to him, snuggling into him. He kissed my forehead, his hands started to wander, apparently wanting more, I decided I was going to tease him. I grabbed his wrist and guided it up my top, well his top, I made it stop at my bra he tried to unclip it but I held his wrist firmly so he couldn't move his hand. I climbed on top of him, I lifted his top but not taking it off and started kissing his chest, he went to undo my top but I stopped him. He looked at me and I smirked while shaking my head, he got that I was teasing him and smiled.

"Say sorry" he teased

"No" I laughed. He was so fast I didn't even see him do it; he reached into the draw and grabbed cuffs, he caught my hands and put them in the cuffs. I looked up to see them caught in the head rest of the bed; I looked back at Dimitri's smiling face.

"Ok, let me go" I said

"No" he responded climbing on top of me, he made a trail of kisses down my neck; he slowly unbuttoned my top exposing more of my body. He undid the last button, when he stopped I looked at him confused, why did he stop?

"Why did you stop?" my words echoed my thoughts. He didn't answer me, instead he got up and started to leave

"Where are you going?" I asked. He was at the door when he looked back

"Say sorry" he repeated still smiling, he was enjoying this.

"No"

He walks out when I gave in,

"Ok, Ok I'm sorry" I called after him. He walks back in and leaned on wall next to the bed, studies me for a minute then climbs back on top of me and continues what he started, since he couldn't get my top and bra off he grabbed and pair of scissors and cut them off.

"That was my favourite bra" I mumbled. That made him laugh but he didn't stop, he slowly pulled my panties down, the touch of his fingers making me shiver, he finally pulls them off and throws them across the room. His finger entered me; I moaned arching my back which was a little hard because I was STILL in my cuffs, he took his finger out and spread my legs. He lowered himself I wondered what he was doing, his tongue came out replacing his finger, I screamed as his tongue circled around. He pulled his tongue out and travelled up my body, he finally kissed my lips his tongue slid in so I could taste myself, I moaned on his mouth. I pulled away first

"So you undo me so I can remove your clothes?"

"Hmmm, no" he smiled. He reached down and took off his pants; I looked down to see that he had no boxers on. His shirt followed soon after, he pushed himself into me and I moaned, he kept pushing in harder and harder until I screamed out his name. He pulled himself out and laid next to me, I climbed on top of him; I smiled and disappeared under the covers, I slid down his body and took him into my mouth. I bobbed my head up and down him, I felt him moan and hold me to him, I felt him cum in my mouth and I moaned which made him moan. I climbed up him and kissed him

"The things you make me feel, Roza" he whispered

"I'll help you find her" I whispered back

"What?" he asked

"I'll help you find, Lissa but I want to kill her" I told him. He smiled and kissed my neck softly and nodded.

"Good" he said. I hated lying to him, but I wasn't exactly lying I was going to kill her but not in the way he thought I was going to kill her. I was going to turn her


	8. Chapter 8

_"Good" he said. I hated lying to him, but I wasn't exactly lying I was going to kill her but not in the way he thought I was going to kill her. I was going to turn her_

_

* * *

_

1 week later

I was standing outside of the gates of St. Vladimir

"You ok?" Dimitri asked

"Why, wouldn't I be?" I asked. We had a human break the wards for us, and tonight we would go in as two dhampir, we turned around and walked toward the cave. The last time i saw this cave was when Nathen had turned Dimitri, we walked in and found all the others had gone hunting. Unlike them we had eaten earlier

"We have the cave all to ourselves; i wonder what we can do" Dimitri said. Wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me closer, he softly kissed me

"Good luck kiss" I said. Dimitri started pulling my top off; I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist

"Good luck sex" Dimitri said

"Mhmm, good luck sex" I repeated. He slides off my bra and pushed me to the ground, he covered my breast with his mouth, swirling his tongue around my nipple. I moaned very loudly, he swapped breast making me squirm, I tugged off Dimitri's shirt and in return he took off the rest of my cloths, i reached down and undid his pants. He slid them off and pushed his finger into me, pumping it in and out of me he inserted another finger into me, his fingers circled around until he found a spot that made me scream. He laughed and took his finger out, he licked his finger and moaned

"You're so tight and wet, Roza" he whispered and with that he entered me; I moaned into his mouth and felt him smile

"Harder" I breathed. He obeyed going in harder; I flipped us over and started riding him he moaned and closed his eyes, I came undone and screamed out his name. I collapsed on top of him taking deep breaths; he flipped us over so I was on the cold ground. He smiled and got off me, I stood up only to get pushed into a wall, i gasped in surprise and heard him chuckle in my ear he entered me from behind, i moaned and rested my head on the wall. He pumped in and out of me until came with him.

"You should get changed" he whispered and pulled out of me

"I can't get dressed when you throw your glorious body on me every 5 minutes" I smiled. His hands slid up my body and cupped my breasts.

"I'll try" he said giving my breasts one last squeeze then walked away. I walked over to my bag and got out my dress, my strapless bra, panties, contacts, makeup box and blonde wig. I quickly got dressed, just as i was pulling my dress down Dimitri came in with a tux on, i turned my head side wards then burst into laughter.

"What?" Dimitri asked

"Nothing" i laughed. I took a deep breath and calmed myself "Ok"

"Ready?" Dimitri asked

"As ready as i'll ever be" i said. Dimitri threw a small box at me, i caught it without trouble when i opened it a ruby necklace was reviled. "Wow" I gasped

"Do you like it?" Dimitri asked coming closer

"Mhmm" i nodded. He grabbed the necklace and told me to turn around, i obeyed and turned around lifting my hair and wig up. The necklace hung around my neck perfectly

"Come on, Roza" Dimitri said pulling me toward the entrance. We got to the gate and we walked threw them and i smiled, part 1 of plan complete. We walked into the party room and saw balloons everywhere, of course it they were black and white. I started to wonder what the big event was, and then I remembered, it was my mum's birthday. Jez she was getting old. I made myself laugh out loud which got me a confused look from Dimitri; I shook my head say that it was nothing. We told the others to spread out and not to feed on anybody until most of them were gone; unfortunately me and Dimitri had to split up so we didn't raise suspicion. I wondered around for a couple of hours not really knowing what to do, the queen wandered up to me.

"You're a familiar face do I know you?" she asked

"All too well" I responded smiling, hiding my teeth. "Can you excuse me?" I asked

"Yes, yes of course" she said and walked off, I walked into the bathroom. Trying to regain my control, all those people out there smelt soooo good; I took a deep breath in and turned around to see i had no reflection. I let out a sigh if frustration, Dimitri walked into the bathroom, he hair was now in a blonde wig as well he had soft blue contacts in and with the help of me he look alive looked at him and ran into his arms, his arms came around my waist.

"You ok?" He asked

"No" I said shaking my head. "All I want to do is sink my teeth into anyone in that room, I can't wait till they all start leaving"

"Let me help you pass the time" he whispered. Sliding his hands down my dress, i looked up at him and smiled he lent his head down and kissed me hard and fast making me moan. His hands stopped and cupped my ass

"We have to be quick" i told him

"Fine with me" he whispered. He walked backwards (while still kissing me) until he got to the door, he removed one of his hands left my butt and locked the door. After that he didn't waste any time he pinned me against the wall, he knelt in front of me and started pulling down my panties. When my panties sat at my ankles he kissed his way up my leg, I gasped when he kissed my inner thigh. Just when I thought his tongue was going to enter me he stood up and gave me an innocent kiss, while his hands were doing something less innocent.

"You're so wet for me, Roza" he whispered. "I love that I can do that to you"

"You better get used to it, I'm not going anywhere soon" I smiled

"All the thing I want to do to your body" he whispered in my ear, nibbling it softly.

"What sort I things" I flirted. He smiled throwing me up until i rested on his shoulders; his tongue came out and started licking me. I screamed in pleasure, i wrapped my legs around his neck making him come closer.

"You have to be quiet, Roza" Dimitri laughed. I knew he was going to make me scream again, and i knew he was enjoying this; he finally lifted me off him and entered my hard and fast. He pushed in and out of me until I screamed out his name.

DPOV

I walked into the bathroom to see Rose, she ran up to me and wrapped her arms around my neck, and my arms automatically went around her waist.

"You ok?" I asked

"No" she said shaking her head. "All I want to do is sink my teeth into anyone in that room, I can't wait till they all start leaving"

"Let me help you pass the time" i whispered. I slid my hands down her dress, she looked up at me and smiled i lent his head down and kissed her hard and fast making her moan. My hands stopped and cupped my ass

"We have to be quick" she told me

"Fine with me" I whispered. I walked backwards until i got to the door; unfortunately I had to remove one of hands from her amazing to lock the door. After that there was no way I was going to waste and more time i pinned her against the wall, I knelt in front of my Roza and started pulling down her panties. When her panties where at her ankles I kissed his way up her leg, I heard her gasped as I started kissing her inner thigh. I stood up and kissed her, while my hands wandered around her center

"You're so wet for me, Roza" I whispered. "I love that I can do that to you"

"You better get used to it, I'm not going anywhere soon" she responded

"All the thing I want to do to your body" I whispered in her ear, nibbling it softly.

"What sort I things" she flirted. I smiled throwing her up until she was on my shoulders, i wanted to hear her scream, my tongue came out and started licking her center, she screamed in pleasure.

"You have to be quiet, Roza" I laughed. Because it was so easy, I loved hearing her scream even when she was dhampir, I lifted me off of my shoulder and entered her hard and fast. I pushed in and out until she screamed out my name.

RPOV

Dimitri helped me fix my dress and we walked out exactly how we walked in, by the time we went back in there was only Lissa, Eddie, Mia, Christian, Adrien, Abe, Alberta, Jessica, Jessica's bondmate, mum and the Strigoi. Dimitri and I split up again.

"Ok, Janine we're going to go" Eddie said.

"Computer says no" I called to them. They all turned to face me

"Who are you?" Christian asked.

"Oh, come on it hasn't been that long fire boy" I laughed

"Rose?" Lissa gasped. I took off my wig and threw it on the ground, Mum, Eddie, Alberta and Zane got out there stakes,

"You're out numbered" I sighed. 6 Strigoi stepped forward including Dimitri "Put your stakes down and know ones going to get hurt. Much." I smiled.

"What happened to you?" Mum asked

"You haven't followed my instructions"

"We're not going to put the stakes down" She said. I stepped forward

"Come closer and you'll regret it" Jessica's bondmate said

"Who are you?" I asked

"I'm Zane, Jessica's brother and future guardian"

"Oh, so I have another sibling that you failed to mention" I spoke to Mum and Abe. I heard someone come up to me from behind, I spun around grabbing the person by the neck.

"Anybody move and ill snap his neck" I hissed. Now that I looked at the person I recognized him as one of the Queen's guardians,

"Everybody on the floor" Dimitri said coming up behind me.

"Grab yourself a dhampir or Moroi" I told the others "I swear if you kill them you'll regret"


	9. Chapter 9

_"Grab yourself a dhampir or Moroi" I told the others "I swear if you kill them you'll regret"_

* * *

"What exactly are you going to do?" Mia asked

"I'm going to gag you if you don't shut up" I muttered

"If you're going to kill us just do it"

"I'm not going to kill all of you; some of you are going to be more fortunate" I smiled

"Rose can I talk to you?" Dimitri asked obviously guessing my plan. I nodded and followed him to the door where he stopped

"What's wrong?" I asked

"You're going to awaken Lissa?"

"Yes"

"What part of killing her so our name go down in history didn't you get" He hissed

"Listen-" I hissed

"Listen to what"

"Well if you shut your mouth for 2 seconds I would tell you" We were both still hissing "Ok, so we awaken Lissa and Christian, kill the rest then do what we did today except at the court, we could get to all the royal families then we could go down in history"

"And what if she doesn't want to help?"

"Then sure we'll kill her" I flirted, moving my hand up his chest until I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him, I pulled away and smiled at him. There was a big crash, I flinched at the noise. Before we could do anything a ring of fire shot around me, separating me from Dimitri. The fire started to get smaller, I hissed as my mum sprang at Dimitri and the fire faded. Only to see Lissa standing in front of me with a stake in her hand, a stake for crying out loud.

"What are you going to do?" I laughed

"Zane" Lissa nearly sobbed. Ghosts swarmed around me, I screamed in pain it worse than actually projecting the ghosts. Lissa came toward me slowly.

"Ok, no offense but you're going to have to hurry I can't hold this for long" Zane said roughly. She came quickly shoving the stake into my chest, I shrieked in pain falling to the ground. She kneeled in front of me trying again, I knew she was struggling but finally it hit my heart. Even with all my struggling, I screamed and a burst of light circled around us, I felt my heart beat, my soul renter my body. And something I never thought I'd feel again. Life. I blacked out

I woke up in Lissa's arms

"Rose?"

"What, what happened" I sobbed. Feeling tears run down my cheeks

"Shhhh" she hushed. I heard Mia scream and my head shot up, I tried to get up but fell back down, I saw my mum get flung across the room.

"Step away from her" Dimitri hissed at Lissa

"No" Lissa hissed back. And for the first time I realized that the bond was back, and even though she sounded strong she was scared, Dimitri started coming toward me until Lissa stepped in front of me. A Strigoi flew across the room and grabbed Lissa going to kill Lissa

"NO!" I screamed. I sprang myself at the Strigoi but he easily pushed me away, I fell back hitting my head and it hurt. Dimitri started to walk toward me, I scurried backwards but it was no use he picked me up and moved my hair.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, fight" Janine yelled

"I can't" I sobbed

"Then you're not the girl I raised you to be" something in me snapped

"Raise me?" I hissed "You didn't raise me, you dump me here as soon as I could walk" just as Dimitri's fangs came to my neck I flung me head back hitting him in the face, my body took over making my arms come out and hit him in the stomach. I sprang for Lissa again this time knocking the Strigoi to the ground and pinned him to the ground, I saw the stake just above his head and I reached for it, I picked it up and shoved it through his. He went limp and I got off him, someone pulled me from behind and spun me around

"Until we meet again" Dimitri whispered and kissed me forcefully before pushing me to the floor and disappearing. I curled into a ball and cried; Lissa came up to me and wrapped her arms around me. I leaned my head on Lissa and fell asleep.

I woke up in my room and someone knocked on the door, I walked up to the door and opened it. A random guy stood there

"Rosemarie Hathaway?" he asked

"Depends who's asking" I responded

"You've got mail" He said. And handed me a envelope and walked off, I looked at it and opened it

_Dear Roza,_

_This isn't over, and when we meet again I know that what happened last time won't happen again_

_So the next time we meet for you it will be a fight to the death._

_But for me it will be a fight for power, because not only will I kill you I will kill who you failed to. _

_Lissa._

_But that's not what I want to write to you about, I want you to go to your bed side table and open the middle draw._

_And I want you to remember that no matter where you fled to you I will find you,_

_You can run Roza, but you can't hide from me._

_~D_

I felt a tear run down my eye, but did what he said I went to my bed side table opened the middle and in it there was a ring a silver gold ring, and on the inside it had. _Always_. I dropped it back into the draw and looked around trying to figure out how he got in, and I saw my window was open. I ran to it and looked out but no one was there, I sighed and sank to the floor crying. I saw Lissa come in and look around until she found me, she tilted her head and slowly came up to me.

"What's wrong" she asked pulling me into her arms. I gave her the note and she gasped but looked at the open draw, she let me go and walked toward the draw. She picked up the ring and looked at me confused.

"When I was Strigoi Dimitri asked me to marry him and I said yes" I sobbed

"Oh" she whispered. I looked down then felt sick; like I was going to puck I healed it back for a couple of minutes but couldn't do it anymore. I ran to the bathroom and started chucking, I tried to remember what I had eaten but I hadn't eaten anything since the attack. When I had finished I got up and washed my mouth out.

"Maybe I should take you to the clinic" she subjected, I nodded and we made our way to the clinic I sat on the table while the doctor took blood. We were there for an hour or two when she came back out, the doctor gave me a look

"Oh, great I'm going to die" lying down

"No, no quite the opposite, you're making life" the doctor said. I shot up

"What?" Lissa and I said at the same.

"Miss Hathaway, your pregnant"

* * *

**yay, finished my first fanficiton **

**dont worry im going to have a story that follows this one **

**also do you think i should do this story with Lissa's Point of view Rate and review**

**Love **

**Alikool2 xx**


	10. AN

** heyy guys me again i know it's been a while but i completely forgot to tell you the name of the sequel to this (slap me if you want;)) but the name of the sequel is unbreakable if you go to my profile it should be then. **

**Luv ya all **

**Alikool2 xx**


End file.
